Diabolik Lovers
by Flicker the light
Summary: This is based on the anime not the game of Diabolik Lovers. It's about a girl named Rima, who has also transferred to the mansion. She doesn't know why her parents sent her there, but they did and she was heartbroken. She soon learns about her past, and the others in the house. There will be romance and action. T rated for language and some sexual content. I might change the title.
1. The Arrival

Diabolik Lovers

Chapter 1

* * *

I don't own any of the anime Diabolik Lovers, too bad... Enjoy guys :)

* * *

I stared at the window, and felt the salty tears roll down my cheeks. Tear by tear being squeezed out of my light blue eyes. I tossed my deep ocean blue colored bangs out of the way of my face. I had dyed my hair blue because I didn't want to look the same as everyone.

"Driver why did I have to pack all of my things?" my voice croaked.

"I do not know the reasons," he spoke sternly with his British accent. "I only follow the orders of your parents."

"I rather had been sent to boarding school," I whined and sniffed slightly. "Is this a boarding school?"

"Somewhat… I'm not aloud to say anything nor I do not know a lot."

"Of course. Don't you love when your parents send you away? A burden to them. That's what I am. There is a reason I got the tattoos and the piercings."

"I thought it was just out of rebellion?"

"Ugh… maybe that too, and maybe because they look nice on me."

I stopped talking as did the driver and I watched the rain pour onto the buildings we were driving past. It sounded like someone banging on the drums, but eventually turned into the sound of peaceful chimes. I had to be honest; I really loved the sound of rain. It was so peaceful and beautiful, and smelled so nice.

It did make me sad that my parents wanted me gone, but I couldn't just cry about it. Well maybe I could for a little bit more. As I did, the driver stopped the car and I saw a huge mansion when I looked out the small window.

The mansion looked old on the outside but very beautiful. I liked the style of the house, and I wondered if it was as pretty on the outside as it was on the inside of it.

The driver opened the door for me, and gave me a small smile. I grabbed my luggage, and he was rude enough not to help me but just to drive away. I stood there in the middle of the road, in front of the mansion, getting soaked in the rain. Lucky for me there weren't any cars coming my way or anywhere around here.

I wasn't one of those sissy girls, whom would just run out of the rain squealing because they don't want their hair to get wet. No. I was much more than that. I was raised to be a strong individual, and to take care of myself. My parents weren't around a lot or even at all, which made me get stuck alone. So they raised me without raising me, if that made sense.

I suppose it was more of I raised myself thing, but they never said that. They said that they did love me, but I didn't believe those words that came out of their mouths. I didn't believe them because they would never show that love, but instead ship me off so some boarding school in the middle of nowhere.

I tightened my grip around my luggage with both of my hands for each bag and walked slowly up to the gates in front of the mansion. Strangely unlocked, but I still went inside and walked up the steps to the front door of the green mansion. I knocked on the large wooden door slightly.

I stood there waiting and at the same time being productive by squeezing the water out of my hair. Also wiping my clothes faintly with my hands, which I shook back in forth in the air to get them dry. I just got a pair of my favorite new sneakers and now they were soaked, which sucked.

I rolled my neck around because it was now hot and gross from the chocker necklace that I was wearing. I took it off and stuffed in my bag.

What was taking them so long? I knocked again louder, which turned into a banging. From the banging, the door had opened by itself.

With my curiosity it made me immediately walk inside of the mansion. The inside of it was huge as I followed the red carpet, which went all the way to the upstairs. As I walked across it I noticed there was a huge chandelier and it was beautiful. There was also a green couch on the far right, which looked very used but still in good condition.

"Hello?" I said but dragged the word out.

No response, which made me walk farther into the mansion. I stumbled upon what looked like a living room, and saw a young man on the couch sleeping. The couch was near the wall and he wore headphones in, so he probably couldn't hear me.

I moaned and sat down in a comfy red chair. The young man had orange color hair and it looked like he was dead, because he was so pale. Was he the only one in the mansion? He couldn't be because this place was so large.

"Hello," a man appeared out of nowhere said.

It made me look up, but I didn't jump. He was also pale, but looked different. His hair was almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it was in a shade of purple-black. His eyes were red, which was intriguing actually more than scary.

"Hi."

"I'm Reiji. We seem to have another guest. Great. More people to take care of."

"I didn't choose to come here," I interrupted. "It was more of a force."

"Well you are definitely not like the other one," Reiji said.

"I certainly can not call her little bitch," a guy wearing a hat said. Was he calling me fat? I am definitely not. I hope...

"Or pancake with that rack," a guy behind me said, whom had red hair and green eyes.

"She'll be harder to break," a purple hair boy who was clutching a teddy bear said.

"I was sleeping and another one of you interrupted me," a man popped out of nowhere right in front of my eyes said and he had white hair.

"Yeah, well your gonna have to suck it up," I said.

"Suck it up you say…" he mimicked me in a whisper.

After saying that one more time he punched straight into the wall on his right, making a huge dent and waking up the man who was sleeping on the couch. He looked angrily disturbed and pressed his IPod to pause his music.

"It's the same situation," the one with orange hair scowled.

"I suppose I'll give the names," Reiji told me. "Ayato, Shu, Laito, Kanato, Raito, and Subaru. Also there is another young lady who goes by the name of Yui whom is here."

He told me that they were somewhat all brothers, with different mothers. Ayato was the third son of the Sakamaki brothers and the oldest of the triplets. He had messy reddish-brown hair and green eyes just like his twin brother, Laito. Kanato looked so young but was seventeen and had big light purple eyes along with purple hair, and carried a teddy bear which had eye patch on. Those three were all brothers. Then there was Shu and Reiji who were brothers and Shu had light blue eyes. Reiji wore glasses also. Then there was Subaru, who seemed like he had an anger problem. He was very attractive like the others, but didn't have the same mother as any of them. Maybe that was why he got angry easily? He had white hair and also red eyes. He wore a black jacket with black jeans, and the ends of his shirt were ripped. He also had a necklace on.

"Nice to meet you all, kind of," I said confidently. "My name is Rima."

"Stupid," Laito said.

"Oh yeah? Just like your name? Sounds like fucking latte."

"Aren't you a feisty one Rima," Ayato said my name with a disgusted tone. "So disobedient. I'm glad there's other type of women out there who does what people say. Like my girl Yui."

"Your girl?" I said sarcastically. "Lemme guess. You control by fear? That doesn't work with me buddy. Why would she be afraid of you anyway? Look like a wimp to me."

"All of us are about a foot taller than you," Ayato argued. "And we are all vampires."

The word vampires caught me off guard. Is that why they were so pale? Vampires didn't exist though… What's going on? Did my parents send me away because I was crazy?

"You should be very afraid," Laito said in a molestingly manner.

"More afraid of certain people than others," Subaru added.

"Someone who punches through a wall just tells me they don't know how to control their anger," I added.

Subaru angry expression didn't change, but Ayato and Laito both grinned.

"A human with piercings and tattoos," Subaru said and I was shocked that he knew I had tattoos. My eyes widened a little bit. "Don't pretend like we didn't see that tattoo on your neck. Small but visible."

He licked his lips, as some drool came out.

I covered my neck immediately and also slightly blushed, which I tried to hide. Stupid hormones.

"Show me a room please. You people are freaking me out. Especially Laito trying to lick my neck, and if you don't mind could you stop?"

I pushed him away and stood up. I grabbed my luggage and stared at Reiji, because he looked like he would be the one who would take me up to my room.

"Upstairs, last door on the left," Reiji said with a polite tone. "Watch your attitude. I can show you later how to act properly."

"Well can't you just… ugh…"

I moaned slightly in pain as I felt fangs being bitten down on my neck. I stood their still, eyes wide-open, mouth slightly open in astonishment. Subaru had bitten my neck and his hand gently touches my side and shoulder. I fainted because I lost too much blood, and fell right into Subaru.

* * *

**I need to update my other stories soon, but I really wanted to write about this one! I love this anime so much and it just came out about a month ago! All of you whom are reading this need to also go and check it out. **

**Anyway if you guys like it please review, follow, favorite, etc... Or add some comments if you wanna see anything else :) I love hearing what people think. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :D**


	2. A Rough Start

Chapter 2

* * *

I was somewhat awake, but I had no idea where I was because my eyes were still closed. I began moving parts of my body, and cracking my knuckles and stretching my limbs along with my back. I let out a small groan after I stretched and flipped myself over into a more comfortable position.

"You sound sexy when you are asleep my little whore," I heard a familiar voice whisper into my ear.

"WHA—" I shouted and pushed him off.

I covered my self up with the sheets on the bed and also realized that I had a different pair of clothes on. I glanced up and saw Laito now sitting on the edge of the bed smirking.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah," I said disgusted. "First of all you are invading my space and second of all did you just call me your little whore?"

"I could've said something else," he replied. "Just that groaning was so—"

"Stop," I quickly said. "You don't need to finish that sentence. I don't want to know."

He grinned and he just stared at me. I looked down at my sheets awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with him, and began twiddling my fingers. Laito was such a pervert. I wonder what that poor girl, Yui, was going through all of this time? She probably has been here longer in the mansion than I certainly have been.

"There a reason you are here besides you trying to watch me sleep and getting pleasure from it?" I hesitated to ask.

"Who said I got pleasure from it? I bet you wanted me to, huh? Didn't you?"

Ew. Gross. This guy is a future pedophile.

I didn't respond to his repulsive comments and questions. Laito freaked me out way too much and he needed to get a girlfriend or a doll or something, so he would get away from me.

"Ugh. Some girls are so hard to get too," he complained while fixing his hat. "The reason I came in her was to tell you to get up and get dressed for school. We're leaving in like ten minutes."

I wish he had given me more notice. I usually take a bit more than ten minutes to get ready, but looking ugly wouldn't be a bad thing. It could make them not want to try and drink my blood!

I saw a glimpse of darkness out the window, which meant that it was nighttime. I was going to school at night? Well, this was certainly new to me and so was living in house full of vampires who were boys. I mean there is a reason guys don't come over to girl's sleepovers.

I gave him of look get out or your dead and his response was him scowling at me, but he did leave me alone.

The uniform was on my bed, and it looked like any other school uniform. I quickly stripped down my clothes and jumped into the new ones before any would "mistakenly" come into the room.

* * *

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly. "Would you please move over?"

We were currently all in a limousine, including that girl Yui. I just met her when I entered the car and she looked frightened. That was her first mistake with the vampires. I feel like if I made myself looked frightened that would give them motive to think that they could take advantage of me.

She had blonde wavy hair that was shoulder length and she also had pink eyes. She was very pretty and I realized why Ayato called her pancake. It was funny, but really mean. I did find humor in mean jokes, but I feel like Ayato would go overboard with it considering he seemed very possessive.

"So rude," Reiji complained and I shrugged.

Unfortunately, I was sitting next to Laito, which made me very uncomfortable. I felt him watching me and it made me way more alert. I looked around the limousine and saw Ayato whispering something to Yui, and she was shaking. Not surprisingly, Kanato was playing with his teddy bear, Subaru was grimacing and Shu was bobbing his head as he listened to his music. Reiji placed something in front of me.

"Drink the cranberry juice," Reiji commanded. "It will prevent us from drinking your blood."

"Yeah, thanks."

I drank the small juice pouch quickly and then threw it out the window. Reiji sneered and gave me a disapproving look.

He told me that we had about five minutes left until we got there. I sighed and leaned against the limousine door. As I waited, I began to feel something touching my leg. It turned into a rubbing, back and forth, and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. I tensed up and glanced over to Laito. He raised one of his eyebrows and smiled at me. I smacked his hand away from my leg and he snorted in annoyance.

"Sorry, I don't like being touched by dirty things," I insulted him.

"You better watch your mouth!" Laito yelled.

"So disrespectful," Ayato added.

"Teddy doesn't seem to like you very much," Kanato said angrily.

"Yeah, well teddy doesn't have a fucking mind of his own so how would you know!" I shouted at him.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT TED—"

I cut him off by jumping onto him. I grabbed his teddy bear and he started screaming. The limousine became very loud as Kanato and I fought. Luckily for me he was a lot smaller than the other vampires, but he was still very strong. I began hitting him and he defended himself, and showing his fangs to me.

Reiji began to yell at me, and Shu got angry because his music was being disturbed. Subaru watching and grinned at the violence, as Ayato was yelling at me. Laito in the process grabbed my butt, which by my womanly natural instincts I kicked back at him.

I heard a loud yell in pain, and I looked back quickly. I saw that I directly kicked him in the balls, but I didn't regret it. A pervert like him, deserved to get hit there.

"Ow," he grabbed his crotch and groaned.

The car stopped violently and I fell onto Ayato. He kicked me off of him, which sent a searing pain go through my back. I winced and landed onto Subaru. I didn't move and Reiji pushed the door open.

"EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled furiously.

Everyone did as he said and got out of the limousine. I was still in there though, awkwardly lying on top of Subaru as he glared down at me. Reiji stuck his head into the limousine and stared at Subaru.

"Would you fix this," Reiji said. "Show her the consequences of being rude."

The little things that the vampires usually said didn't frighten me, but this comment did. My eyes widened and Subaru grabbed me by my waist. I looked up at him, holding the tears back, but he showed no sympathy for me. His facial expression didn't change, and he let out a small sigh.

"NO!" I yelled.

He lifted me up and flung my body over his shoulder. My face was near his back and I saw the rest of the walking toward the school. I screamed out for help desperately as he walked slowly away from the school. I saw Yui look back at me and she almost seemed like she was going to cry. She must have felt my pain.

"Let me go Subaru!" I shouted hitting his back.

I began moving my legs around furiously and he groaned in annoyance. He held them down with one hand, but I still hit his back as hard as I could.

"Would you stop!" he yelled.

"NO! LET ME GO SUBARU! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS! I JUST WANNA GO HOME TO MY FAMILY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE LIVING HERE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LIVING WITH RANDOM STRANGERS, AND HAVING TO PUT UP WITH THEM. You don't know how it feels when your parents don't want you anymore…"

I stopped yelling and gave up. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and sobbed into his back. He stopped walking and unpredictably set me down gently on the ground. I leaned against the tree he put me by and looked up at him still crying.

"I'm really confused now," I murmured.

"All the thinks you just said…" he mumbled. "I can kind of relate."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I SAID I CAN RELATE!" he shouted loudly and punched the tree I was leaning against. One of the branches broke off and hit me in the face. Luckily it wasn't too heavy, but it scratched my face. "I didn't mean too… Oh my God…" He covered his mouth and I appalled him.

A stinging pain came from my cheek and I rubbed it. I felt something warm and saw that there was blood on my hand. Oh no. I saw him trying to hold back but then he sat down next to me.

"I just need… another taste," he said.

"But… but…" I couldn't even form words.

Subaru leaned in and licked my neck. I was frozen still and I couldn't get myself to push him away. I felt his the tips of his fangs gaze on my neck, and my body became hot.

No. I couldn't let this happed.

I pushed him away and he stood up. When I looked at him, he quickly glanced away and couldn't even keep eye contact with me. I thought I heard an apology from him, but I wasn't going to ask him to repeat himself because he would just get angry again.

"We should go back now," he said. "From your cheek, Reiji won't get angry at me."

"Geez… I couldn't believe you would have to give me a punishment," I said. "Harsh."

"I guess," he mumbled and began to walk to the school.

* * *

**OMG I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to do it once a week, but I've been really busy with homework. Since this story got a good amount of feedback, I updated this one first. I still need to update my Avatar one, YIKES! **

**But seriously everyone thanks for reviewing :) I read all of them and I take all of the suggestions into consideration. If any of you guys want to see something in particular, you can always suggest it :) Sorry it took so long to update and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
